1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an outrigger assembly and, more particularly, to an outrigger assembly for supporting a platform adjacent to a work area.
2. Prior Art
As is generally well known in the building industry, it is often necessary during construction of a structure to support workers above the ground on a scaffold so they can conveniently reach and work on parts of the structure higher than they can reach from the ground. The prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wall supported scaffolding constructions. While all of the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and ruggedly constructed scaffold device that can easily and quickly be assembled and disassembled on site to assist roofers and framers in the performance of their appointed tasks.
As most individuals in the construction trades are all too well aware, the need for stable, ruggedly constructed scaffolding is an absolute necessity both for the safety and welfare of the workers, and also to facilitate the performance and completion of a variety of different tasks.
Accordingly, a need remains for an outrigger assembly for supporting a platform adjacent to a work area in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is safe to use, compact, portable and cost effective. Such an outrigger assembly is easy to set up and break down, thus resulting in time savings, an increased amount of work completed and improved productivity. The present invention provides superior support when compared to ladders, jacks and scaffoldings known in the industry. Commercial workers, as well as do-it-yourself enthusiasts, can appreciate the benefits of using the outrigger assembly for their construction projects.